Game: To Hell and Back
A Daemoniverse game with Holbenilord as GM and Pinguinus as Bloodstorm. GAME Thurg is panicking. He doesn't like falling into wormholes, but the ship can't pull out... iorsjgohijhojsjhjrds Space here is red and black. A green and brown planet lies below. It's OK, Thurg, keep your breakfast in. :P We land on the planet. Styx, right? Whether Styx is right or wrong, Julma gets out :D It's Styx. Scans detect a large Rennite army to the North-East. I'm gonna land near the Rennite army. I thought we landed already? :O Anyways, Julma gets out when we land. You step out, and then realise you're surrounded by Firespitters. A Rennite in armour steps out. "Search their ship." She glares at you. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" We are travellers from another universe. We fell through a wormhole, and ended up here by mistake. Perhaps you could tell us some about this area...? Perhaps you should stop threatening us. I'm part of the race that saved the entire bleeding multiverse! "Uh-huh beetle, I really believe you. You, suited one! This is Styx, in the Daemoniverse. We are Rennites, rebelling against the despotic rule of the Gehennians and their Dark Lord. You've arrived just in time- we're about to bring down a Daemon fortress." These Daemons sound pretty bad. You know, I have a pretty big ship; I can fly ahead of your lot and take out the fortress defenses. I can destroy their turrets and fighters, while you storm the base. Julma here can fight with you; he's got good weapons. Daemons? Pah. They're pesky creatures with a little authority over this universe. I'll take pleasure in destroying the scum. "Learn some respect for your enemies, beetle. Suited one, your ship is weaker than ours. Your weapon are strong, so you shall do hit and run attacks behind our scouts. Advance!" The Rennites begin to head forward. Looted ships fly overhead. I begin to go on ahead, looking for lone Daemons to attack. Be grateful I'm saving up for a Salsene Battleship, so I'm not gonna by a rocket launcher and blow you all to hell. I walk along with the rennite ground troops, much as they disgust me. The ships begin to bombard the fortress, but the active blackmetal repairs as fast as they can destroy and Rending Cannons fire up into the air. The ground troops meet a line of kappas on the ground. (I know I'm acting out of turn, but...) DISC GUN FRENZY! A full ten hits! I'll direct one hit to each Kappa, as one shot is enough to kill them. Ten Kappas are dead. Plasma Rifle, I roll a 5, hitting the center of them. I do 350 damage to a large number of them. Thurg still has that Portable Might Launcher, BTW. Around thirty Kappas are now dead. Thurg fires, killing another four. However, hundred remain... one causes 10 damage to Julma, and another misses Bloodstorm. Frenzy, rolling a 6 and a 2 and doing 700 damage to all nearby Kappas. Five Disc Gun hits, killing five more Kappas. The Rennites around you kill the remaining Kappas. One trips Julma over. Their general returns. "To the walls! Break the doors down!" I fire my Shock Rifle at the door, rolling a 3. What's the armor rating for the door? A Rennite trips me over?! I kill the rennite, scoring 5 hits with my Disc Gun. Before Julma can do such a foolish thing, I push his gun away towards the Daemon walls. The door ruptures, allowing you in. You hear minotaurs. Julma scores five hits on the Rennite that tripped him over. I rush inwards, using the Frenzy ability and firing my Shock Rifle: 3, 2, both hits! I just fried me some Minotaurs! :D A group of Rennites turn their firespitters on Julma, scoring three hits. 49 each after armour, so you lose 147hp... a group of Minotaurs explodes. Another charges out, straight at Bloodstorm, and hits you causing 15 damage. After Julma's death, I fire once more into the Minotaurs. I roll a 5, doing 350 damage. All dead. A Rennite rushes past, and runs straight into a spike pit. I look about for a Daemon Warship with which to escape with. None here. I tell the Rennite leader that I am willing to negotiate: a quest for a spaceship. "Sounds reasonable. Any type of spaceship you had in mind?" Anything that will get me into space and through that wormhole. "Wormhole? Our astronomers tell us it closed two hours ago. If you want a Crossverse-capable spaceship, you'll have to go to Inferno. Have your ship back." Thank you for your help. I hope you win your war. You know... are you planning any raids on Inferno soon? Raids I could take part in? I don't want to go there without allies. "I'm afraid not. But I think that there's someone you want to talk to if you're going that way." An Angelus walks in, and activates their speaker. "Greetings, Vrah. We will assist you in your journey." And what do you want in return? "One of us would journey back with you for a while, and research your universe." That sounds good. I'm going to Inferno now; I'll take as many of you as I can get. Three Angeli ships are here to assist you. Another five will join you on the way. I gather up my new allies, and I head towards Inferno! A Deathship rises to meet you. The comm opens. "Well, well, well." A three-eyed Gehennian chuckles at you. "Food!" I open fire at this mutated clown, and I roll a 4 and a 6. The Angeli follow suit, and his shields deplete by three quarters. He laughs again. "The little spaceship." It accelerates straight into you, grabbing your ship inside its cargo bay and then sealing the doors. I fire the Hunter Torpedoes! I continue to fire them for as long as I can, or at least until I am free. THIS CRITTER IS SPINY TO TASTE! Your spaceship door is ripped open, and a mob of Shaytan run in. How did the cargo bay walls withstand my bombardment? It's that active blackmetal, regenerating away. Also, you haven't been firing long. I dispose of the Daemon scum on my ship, rolling a 2. I continue firing my Hunter Torpedoes, this time towards any Daemons trying to board me. The Daemons keep dying, and you feel light torpedoes crashing into the Deathship. Suddenly, a Zahhak jumps onto the top of your ship. I clamber out along with it, and I fire my Shock Rifle at it: 6. That's a solid, direct hit, doing 350 damage. I then duck back into the ship. Zahhak had 90% armour against all damage types. That's a rather feeble 35 damage :P It begins to attack the ceiling with its blueblades. Category:Games Category:Games